Lovely story
by XcloudsdreamerX
Summary: The mission of rescuing gaara is complete now they are back to suna but what happens? Sakura has to stay to complete another mission, Does gaara has something to do? theres someone after sakura? Will love bloom? then why dont we found out?


Gaasaku

-Lovely story-

The mission of rescuing gaara is complete now they are back to suna but what happens? Sakura has to stay to complete another mission, Does gaara has something to do? theres someone after sakura? Will love bloom? then why dont we found out? XD hope you like it and please be nice if you make a review :D

Sakura pov.

Finally our mission was over we successfully rescued gaara from the akatsuki, and returned to Suna safely well I would love to say that all of us make it but, sadly, lady chiyo died when she sacrifice her life to revive gaara. Right now I'm in front of her grave thinking about the mission and how I couldn't do something for her at that moment.

-It wasn't your fault you know?- a deep voice said behind me I turned around only to be amazed to see who was that person.

-Gaara…uh .. I .. mean k-kazekage-sama what can I do for you?- I turned around abruptly and making a fool of myself by my reaction. H e didn't answer to my question instead he took some steps and stoped infront of me staring deeply into my eyes I coul feel how his eyes were penetrating my soul I couldn't help but stare back at him.

-Gaara, is fine…- I heard him say making me lost my trance of thoughts and end up with a confused look in my face.

Gaara pov.

-You don't have to call me kazekage just gaara is fine- I said to the girl in front of me which by some reason I can't help myself and just end up staring at her jade colored eyes deeply trying to make up an answer to this feeling I'm feeling inside my chest maybe …. I'm sick or just I'm just to exhausted from the battle I mean I was revived who wouldn't be exhausted it's a miracle that I can walk by my own now.

-Do you feel good? Or are you still feeling exhausted?- I heard the girl speak and stare a bit at her until I said:

-I'm Okay I can move now and I don't feel ill-

-Well that's great – I heard sakura said but I noticed her sad eyes she really missed lady chiyo but how could she be that sad over someone that she recently met could this be another way of friendship? I asked myself.

-Well I…I…should be going now – I heard her voice crack she was trying to hold her tears. I didn't know what to do she looks exactly how I looked when I was just 5 years old I was so innocent. I couldn't help myself to do the next action. When she started to walk back to the kazekage mansion (which is where everyone is staying at the moment) I grab her by her shoulders pulling her in my direction and embrace her letting myself rest my head on her shoulder. And then I whispered into her ear.

-Everything is going to be fine relax yourself and I will tell you a secret …lady chiyo is watching over us now so don't be sad she is in a better place now-I felt her tears fall down into my shirt while she hugged me back having a grip tight into it I let her cry so she could take out all her sorrow inside.

Sakura's pov.

I can't believe it he is actually hugging me and trying to make me feel better but I can't help myself and I'm still crying and most of all im crying and dirtying his shirt I mean HIIIS SHIRT !. I told myself and gained the courage and stop crying I bet he still could hear my sniff's I made.

-S…SO.*sniff*sorry gaara I didn't mean to do that and also thank you for making me feel better –I looked up at him and I didn't know why but I felt something….. Something familiar to what I had felt back then when he when he said those words..."_sakura…thank you"… _but I know sasuke didn't really mean them _. _but this feeling makes my chest feel like if I had a knot and also my I think I could hear my heart. He closed his eyes slightly lean over a bit and kissed my forehead tenderly I blushed like 10 shades of red because of that and found myself not able to say or move he caress my cheek making me blushed harder.

-Sakura….- I heard him say my name I stared into his eyes not knowing what to do he was about to lean again until we heard a scream.

YOUU IDIOOOOTTTTTTTT COME BACCK HEREEEEE! UZUUUMAKIIIII! I heard someone screamed guessing it was kankuro. KKYAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAKURAA-CHAAAAAN HELP ME! And guessing that was naruto scream I sweat drop by that I felt gaara's arms letting me go and started walking into the mansion he looked back and me and said .

I guess we should go back kankuro could really killed naruto if we don't step in- he said it as if nothing was about to happened like if it was something normal to do. I still felt my face blush because of his action earlier. But I shaked my head making that thought slip away I walked back at gaara's side and when we entered the mansion we saw naruto trying to escape from kankuro who had his puppets out trying to kill naruto I asked what was going on and kakashi told me that naruto was sleepwalking while mumbling something about ramen and end up in kankuro's room and tried to eat him! I sweat drop by this and step into the fight stopping them both and make them go back to his room I heard gaara's light chuckle before he went back to his which I did the same and laid back into my bed and fell asleep still thinking about gaara… maybe maybe im falling for him just maybe…

Someone else pov.

I think this is going to be fun I can't wait to see you face again sakura… -the mysterious shadow laughed while he was sitting on his face laughing darkly to himself.

Chapter 1 end!

Hope you like it and please review :D be nice though


End file.
